


Harry Potter And The Muggle Of Fire

by Ellionne



Series: Writing Challenges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Based On A Generated Title, Dark, Immortality, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Written In 20, maybe? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne
Summary: In an alternate universe where wizarding kind is immortal, all fear the Chosen One - the Muggle of Fire.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Writing Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011612
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Harry Potter And The Muggle Of Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomarryHereWeWhoaAgain/gifts).



> **Do NOT repost, recreate or translate.**
> 
> It wasn't a 30min but a 20min Challange, but who cares?
> 
> Written because _someone_ said they wanted to read a fic with the title :D

Voldemort sat on his throne, waiting impatiently.  
Waiting for his snatchers to finally bring him the Chosen One.  
Chosen by Mother Magic herself.

Every ninety-one years, their Mother demanded a sacrifice. A muggle child, marked by the Eternal Flame, with the ability to destroy them all. To burn the magic away, that ran through the blood of all wizarding kind. Doom them to _death_ , for the Eternal Flame didn’t tolerate immortal beings beside it. Immortal like Wizards and Witches were since the day Mother Magic shared the secret with Voldemort himself. Voldemort, who, in all his gracious glory, helped their entire kind to overcome the shackles of mortality. And how they revered him for it. Voldemort basked in the power, their worship granted him. He needed it, to keep his empire alive. To hold the wizarding kind above the mere mortal muggles. 

If they wouldn’t find the child, all would be damned.  
It couldn’t be allowed to reach adulthood, for the might of the flame would awaken and burn the world, Voldemort had built so painstakingly, away. 

The snatchers, assembled all ninety years for at least a year but in the end for the entire duration of _The Search,_ were hated and feared by the muggles in equal measure. Voldemort could understand them even. The snatchers had a holy task and failure couldn’t be tolerated, so they tended to go overboard.

Not just finding the Chosen Child, but all children that fit the requirements. Being no older than seventeen years of age, born in a month of Fire. 

Voldemort as Champion of Mother Magic was the only one who could identify the Child for sure. The only one who could _see_ the soul. The soul that never changed as their body did. Reborn again and again to fulfill the task of the Eternal Flame. Only to be slaughtered at Voldemort’s hand in equal numbers. 

.

.

.

They had found the Child. 

Voldemort looked into a face, he had not seen in hundreds of years. A mob of wild, untamable black hair crowning a stubborn set face. Angry green eyes betraying the fire that lay inside. 

They had found the _Muggle of Fire_.

And Voldemort-

When he looked into the eyes that had sat in the face of the man he hadn’t thought to ever be able to reunite with... Voldemort was not sure if he could sacrifice his reborn soulmate yet _again._

**Author's Note:**

> I have [tumblr](https://ellionne.tumblr.com/) now. I’m not entirely sure what to do with it yet, but feel free to check it out and throw me a question or something. :D


End file.
